1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of applying a data voltage to a pixel regardless of propagation delay of a data line.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various display devices such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel, an electrophoresis display device, etc., have been developed recently.
A display device typically includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels, a gate driver to apply a gate signal to the display panel, and a data driver to apply a data signal to the display panel. The gate signal is sequentially applied to the display panel through a plurality of gate lines, and the data signal is applied to the display panel through a plurality of data lines. Each pixel receives the data signal in response to the gate signal and displays a gray scale corresponding to the data signal.
Recently, display devices become bigger in size and are required to be equipped with higher resolution. Since the data line has resistive component, a load in the data line becomes high as the size of the display panel is increased. Accordingly, due to a propagation delay of the data line, the propagation time delay of the data signal may occur as the data signal is closer to the end of the data line.